Deadman's Wonderland
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: With no clear memory of his past & feeling that he does not truly belong in this world. Living with his highschool girlfriend Meiko attending Hachimitsu Academy, while working as a Janitor at Fujima highschool. The day of the zombie apocalypse he is bitten when saving a teacher. Unlike his fellow undead who hunger for flesh of the living, he hungers for something else.[OC X Harem]


**AN – Yo, my spin on a sexsu charged apocalypse. Don't usually do AN's as I feel it's a waste of words.**

**Stop asking for updates on existing fic's. I feel like the crap I put up on my Bio concerning updates is fucking useless. I got four new fic's I plan to post before proceeding with updates of first four fic's, this and the FFXV fic. Will alternate between my future, variety?/Collection? In terms of updating so style doesn't become 'stale' in a sense. And hopefully, gradually improve with each new update.**

***Disclaimer – I do not own Prison School nor Highschool Of The Dead**

**WARNING – Violence, Profanity & SMUT**

**Thoughts – **_**"**__Okay I'm putting it in your tit pussy, so don't you move.__**"**_

**/oOo\**

**Sexy Highchool Harem Apocalypse ARC 1 – Prologue: The Pussy Monster**

…**.**

_**/Flashback/**_

_In a small apartment, dim lighting, rather cold due to the broken heater. Sitting in front of the laptop watching some flopping tits of anime girls killing zombies. _

_Growing rather tired of the limp dick mc, though I should have known better seeing how caught up he was on the bitch of a brunet heroine. _

_Plopping to the bed to my side, drifting off to sleep when I wonder what I'm going to do with my boring life._

_Coming to when a stinging sensation on my cheek wakes me. _

"_Wake up man we're here."_

_A young man who I've never seen in my life putting on his tie, breath reeking of alcohol._

"_Looks like we overdid it at the bachelor party last night."_

_Wondering what the hell he is referring to when I glance around, realizing I'm in a limo. Dressed in a suite I could only dream of affording._

_The car stops. As if my body is on auto pilot and I'm just a passenger along for the ride. Opening the door. _

_Wincing at the late morning sunlight's glare. _

_Hurried along and walking up the stairs of the cathedral?, church?._

_Hell I haven't been in one for such a long time. _

_Though what catches my attention, is the reflection of the older looking man staring right back at me. In what is supposed to be my reflection on the tinted windows of the limo._

_Next thing I know I'm standing In front of the most beautiful woman I had ever physically seen in my entire life. Realizing I'm dreaming when saying our vows, my bride to be is none other than the fictional game character Excellia Gione._

_How could I be so sure?. Even my memories seem like vague thoughts at this point. Confused as all fuck, I can't tell what is really real and what is not._

_We exchange vow's, figuring I should make the most out of this. I turn our loving kiss into a heated sloppy kiss. _

_The priest clearing his throat._

_My flustered bride telling me to, 'save it for tonight'._

_Blinking as the world blur's coming to a stop as I sit back in a lazy boy chair._

_Excella Gionne straddling me. Almost yelling out a despaired 'Nooo!' as my cock deflates after just busting a nut inside the warmest, wettest, squishiest, slimiest most mind-bogglingly glorious pussy I've ever fucked in my limited sexual experience. _

_Disappointment felt at me missing the fuck of a lifetime is brief, as I take in her naked form._

_Tussled luxurious lower back length, jet black glossy hair usually tied up in a high large, tight bun. Very beautiful face with perfect model like beauty and smooth delicate features, with light smoky make-up enhancing her natural allure. Full pouty cock sucking lips glossed with skin peach lip-gloss. Perfect, full doughy EE-cup breasts with medium sized light brown areola and perky nipples. Slender hourglass waist. Shapely, meaty hips. Plush, supple, bubble butt that jiggles noticeably when she walks. Waxed puffy tight pussy. Sleek shapely legs with slightly thick, firm thighs and softly toned calves. Her curvaceously slender goddess like form of 1.75 metres in height covered in almost glossy milky flawless skin with a slight bronze hue due to her Caucasian/Italian mixed heritage._

_My spent cock slipping from her cream-pied pussy with a wet sucking squelch, inner creases of her velvety sex clinging to my softening member as if not wanting to let go. _

_My wife leaning in and latching onto my lips with a kiss filled with need. Hands moving to her plush, supple, bubble butt. Finger's sinking into her sweat slick, mouth-watering ass flesh as I roughly kneed them. Earning a hitched moan form her at the possessive action._

_Confused when spotting the framed picture on the nightstand when breaking our intense, heated lip-lock. _

_In the picture, I'm standing behind the chair with my hand resting on Excella's shoulder as she sits with what I assume is hour baby in her arms. Wincing as my head is filled with memories of the past two years of married life._

_Her hand resting on my chest brings me back to the post-sex present. Creating space between us, leaning back and shifting to the edge of my lap. Brief expression of sadness crosses her face before it's replaced by an emotionless mask. _

_Reaching into her clutch purse on the short table to the side, before I can ask her what is wrong. _

_Stabbing it into my neck. The hiss of the contents being injected into my bloodstream accompanied by an 'I'm sorry' from Excellia is heard._

_Giving my numb lips one last kiss before getting off of me. "Forget about me."_

_Falling into a fitful sleep, Dream like memories plagued by graphic, vivid imagery. _

_Umbrella Corporation._

_Genocide._

_Zombies._

_**/Flashback END/**_

***Gasp*** FUUUCK!."

Jolting up from the bed, body covered in cold sweat and a boner pitching a tent under the covers.

'_The hell's wrong with me.'_

Hearing a feminine groan bedside's me. A naked, voluptuous Japanese wet dream of a female who happens to be my girlfriend rouses from her sleep sheet's slipping from her partially perspiring body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Medium length silky grey hair. Usually warn in a bun, loose flowing chin length bangs framing her face. Those down her forehead swept to the right and tucked behind her ear. Beautiful face with sharp delicate features and brown eyes. Small mouth with full, pouty kissable lips. Massive teardrop shaped, doughy K-cup breasts with slightly Wide pink puffy areola and perky nipples resting pendulously on her chest with sag but retaining most of their gravity defying perkiness. Slim feminine waist, flat firm and softly toned abdomen. Wide meaty hips. Large, plump juicy phat perfect ass that jiggles when she walks. Tuft of soft grey pubes, tight plump pussy with puffy mon's. Long softly toned strong legs with thick doughy thighs. Her tall, slim waist'ed mind bogglingly seductive, voluptuous form of 1.80 metres in height covered in silky smooth, flawless milky skin.

"Gio-kun?, what's wrong." Concern clear in her half asleep voice.

Leaning down and planning a kiss on her forehead, reassuring her. "Nothing, just some bad memories. Go back to sleep."

Shifting off of the bed, walking out of the door and moving down stairs. My modern Japanese home rather comfortably furnished and spacious, Meiko's interior decorating giving it a rather homely feel. Thinking of how serious my 3rd year high schooler girlfriend is taking this relationship.

Recalling the meeting with her parents a few months back. Rather sceptical that I had no real job, but warmed up to me after Meiko mentioned I dabble in stock's on my way to becoming a comfortably wealthy man. As well as having a few major investments that should set us up for life when cashing out in 20 years.

Getting a cold beer from the fridge before falling to my naked ass on the couch.

While sipping on the cold, crisp beverage. Thoughts drift back to the first non-vague memory I've had.

About little over a year ago.

Waking up on a plane an hour out of Japan. ID documents identifying me as Giovanni Goldman. A Japanese citizenship despite being of clear mixed ethnicity. With no real skills aside from what he picked up from his time working at his cousin's auto repair, a general handyman of 28 years old. Not knowing why I knew five languages aside from English. That being German, French, Portuguese, Japanese and Chinese.

Half a million Euro's in my bank account. With no knowledge as to how I came to be a bilingual, half millionaire handyman.

Having met Meiko Shiraki when working as a grounds keeper at a local Judo Dojo the first few weeks while trying to 'find my bearings'. Noting that she acted odd around me, especially when removing my shirt during the bullshit heat in summer.

It's not like I'm some hideous man-beast.

Unruly short curly blonde hair. Statuesque reasonably handsome face with dark brown eyes. A wide jawline with growing stubble and a slightly large nose. Broad shouldered well kept, rather hairy body slightly soft around the edges. Form of 1.79 metres in height covered in fair lightly tanned skin.

Though shocked when a few weeks later. I find a love letter from her on my sports-bag after some training after hours.

That led to our first date, first kiss, first fuck in which I took her virginity and now steady relationship. Wondering how I managed to get a girlfriend like her.

Positively sure her fetish for hairy, older men played a part in her initial attraction.

Finishing off the beer and heading back to bed

…**.**

**The next morning**

…**.**

Waking with a moan, vision clearing. Room lit up by the rising sun's ray's peering through the half closed black blind's.

The sound of wet sucking and occasional gagging cough's filling my ears. Along with the indescribable feeling of toe curling pleasure sending shiver's up my spine.

"Ooh~, fuck yes baby~"

Reaching down. Gently raking my fingers through bunching them to grab handfuls of Meiko's tussled medium length silky grey hair. Her head bobbing up and down my cock she forces down her throat in a steady rhythm.

Looking down into her flushed tear and slobber stained face. Holding her lusty gaze as she inclined her head when the tip pop's free from her pre-cum infused drool glossed lips. Only to take it all in her mouth in one fluid shocking motion.

Brown eyes tearing up as she swallow's enough so that her full, pouty kissable lips are wrapped tightly around the base. Eyes fluttering, manicured nails digging into my thighs as her nose nestled in my dense bush of curly pubes inhales my musk.

Throwing my head back and letting out a shuddering moan as her throat's gagging, swallowing contraction's milk my cock. Gripping her head tightly and holding it in place as she attempts to pull up. Her drooling tongue lathering my hairy sack, while I roughly fuck her face with short frantic pump's as she submissively complies.

Dislodging my cock from her throat only when her flushed face turns a shade purple, her tearing eye's rolling to the back of her head. The sound of her tight plump pussy slick with slimy arousal letting loose a jet of squirt that arc's in the air. Drenching the sheet's and large fluffy rug the bed stands on, as her body spasm's through her asphyxiation induced orgasm.

Her initial gasps for air accompanied by a few coughs and a little burp. Thick cloudy throat yogurt like slobber glossing her lips, web like strands hang from her chin. Dripping down on her massive teardrop shaped, doughy K-cup breasts now glossed with slobber rising and falling in tandem with her ragged breath's.

Meiko sending a weak threatening glare at me as she purses her lip's, nastily slurping up the thick cloudy, cooling slobber and swallowing it while briefly closing her eyes in bliss while shuddering.

I prop myself up on the pillows. Spreading my leg's to provider her easier access.

She positions herself so she lay's on her front. Her massive tits masking onto my crotch with a wet fleshy squelch, smothering my cock. Enjoying the enthralling show of her lubing her tit's with residual slick slobber from the face fucking. Grunting as she mashes her tit's around my cock which disappears in the slick masses of doughy flesh.

Meiko beginning her tit-fuck in earnest. Gripping the sheets. Nearly blowing my load as it feels nearly as good as her pussy.

Reaching down to pull on her perky nipples. The rubbery nubs slick and erect, giving them a hard pinch for good measure earning me a hitched mewl from her.

Feeling my climax approach my hips buck involuntarily, fucking her tits. Meiko increasing her tempo. Moaning as my hot pearly jizz spurt's between her tits. Releasing my softening member from its fleshy prison, surprised when one last rope spurted from my cock lands on her cheek.

Making a show of scooping of the gooey strand and sucking it off of her delicate finger. Looking down at the thick web like strands of slimy baby batter between and connecting her breasts.

"Looks like you were quite backed-up Gio-koi." Meiko state's as she gets off of the bed. Using tissue's to wipe her face and tit's

"Been seeing a lot less of you lately. Seem to be more interested in this ridiculous prison block crap you have going on at school." I reply in a slightly bitter tone.

Hearing her sigh. About to reply when her phone rings. Noticing her whole demeanour change when answering the call. Just from that knowing that it's her over dignified bitch of a best friend Mari Kurihara, who has been trying to drive a wedge between us since Meiko decided to introduce me as her boyfriend.

Only relenting when finding out Meiko's parents have granted me their blessing, the two of us most likely becoming a married couple in the near future.

Thought's drifting off to that dream I had last night.

Feeling of Meiko's hand stroking my cock brings me out of my thoughts of that naked goddess of a woman bouncing on my dick.

Surprised at my fast recovery, usually it takes a while.

Without a word she straddles me reverse-cowgirl, putting her beautiful, delicate feet on either side of my waist. One hand on my thigh the other lining up my cock with her drooling pussy. Lowering herself in her low squatting position. Pretty toes curling and gripping the sheet's as her slick puffy outer lip's spread. Cock slowly swallowed up by her tight plump pussy slick with and dripping arousal.

Reaching up to grip her wide meaty hips. Finger's sinking into her soft flesh as my grip tightens slamming her down till my cock is balls deep inside of her. Meiko releasing a gasping moan, sweat slick large, plump juicy phat perfect ass rippling on loud fleshy impact with a loud wet slap. Rippling, jiggling ass cheeks parting slightly to reveal her deep sweaty crack and tight pink winking asshole.

Raising my hand and bringing it down in a stinging swat making her ass flesh ripple and redden enticingly.

With a pained aroused gasp in surprise, Meiko starts riding my cock with a slow bouncing rhythm. Soon her muffled gasps become wanton whorish moans as she rapidly builds up tempo.

Fucking becoming heated after a while, sitting up and nearly pushing Meiko off of the large bed. Pulling out and flipping her on her back causing her to gasp as I roughly enter her without warning.

Hands gripping the back of her knees. Pushing her legs up to her side's and I start violently pumping in and out of her squelching sex, pleasure moan's escaping my drooling mouth as I revel in the feel of her pulsing insides. Her velvety slick creases making it feel as if her pussy doesn't want me to pull out before ramming my cock back deep inside her squelching sex.

Meiko gripping onto my forearms, her massive sweat slick tit's mashed together by her arms bouncing and jolting at my violent thrusts. Her lower leg's bobbing limply, occasionally locking up when grazing her weak-spot. Leaning forward to latch onto two of her spread pretty toes of her beautiful feet scrunching in pleasure.

Her incoherent babble interrupted by the breathless, ragged moan's coming from her drool glossed full, pouty kissable lips. Throwing her head back, her cunt clenching my pumping angry, swollen dick tightly. Her body locking up, mouth open in a silent scream. Eyes fluttering before clenching shut as she ride's out her orgasm.

Releasing her toes and leaning down to latch onto her lips. My hairy, sweaty chest mashing her bouncing massive teardrop shaped, doughy K-cup breasts. Her hands clawing at my back as I continue to rapidly pump inside her, lost in the feeling of her soft body and firm muscle beneath her sex slick flesh.

Both climbing our peak together, sex slick bodies writhing and bucking in tandem while pressed into each other as if attempting to meld into one being. Moaning into the heated, sloppy lip-lock as I fill her pulsing, clenching slick pussy with baby batter.

Falling limply atop her limp form, gaining my breath before rolling off to the side.

Her phone vibrating. Huffing in exertion, reaching for her mobile device and seeing another message from Mari. Informing Meiko to come in an hour earlier to help her with Underground student council bullshit.

Feeling a bit spiteful reaching for my secret stash of Viagra for 'all-nighter's' in the night stand. Swallowing a pill and laying back down on the sex stained bed. Meiko cuddling up to my side. Kissing my shoulder and running her fingers through my sweaty chest hair playfully.

Few moments later

I have her up against the glass in the shower as the warm water rains down on us. Taking her roughly up her near painfully tight, sloppy asshole lubed with spit, pre-cum and water threatening to suck of my cock clenched by her painfully tight mucusy insides. As she scream's, moan's and spout's incoherent babble like some delirious slut balancing herself on her tippy toes as her body rocks, jolt's and shudder's at every pounding thrust.

Fist full of her wet medium length silky grey hair, pulling on it with enough force to give her the pain filled pleasure she love's so much. Her soapy tits mashed up against the shower glass. Other hand swatting her reddened jolting, rippling ass scattering soapy foam and water. Impacting my slamming crotch with rapid, loud, wet, fleshy thunderclaps in tandem with the lewd squishy squelching of our joint sexes.

Meiko voicing her approaching climax with bated squealing mewls increasing in volume. Leaning forward, pulling her head to the side and latching onto her lips in a sloppy kiss. Arms reaching to her front, hands possessively kneading her massive doughy tit's threatening to slip from my possessive grasp. Feeling as if my hands are big sucked in or sinking in her flopping tit-flesh.

Our fading euphoric grunt's and moan's after our joint climax fades under the sound of water raining down on us.

Washing away the suds of soap and sex.

…**.**

**One Hour Later**

**Fuijimi Highschool**

…**.**

The four door car come's to a screeching stop in front of the main gate.

"Hell, your driving is still crap. At least I didn't see my life flash before my eye's this time Meiko-chan.". Meiko's cousin, Seto speaks in a sarcastic tone. Car-pooling with us to her job as an assistant manager at a drugstore near Hachimitsu Academy.

Looking at her huge tit's barely constrained in her thin blouse. I can't help but think all women in Meiko's family are blessed with massive udders.

Grabbing my duffle-bag with my lunch, toiletries and change of clothes in it. Giving Meiko a brief tongue fucking kiss earning commentary from Seto stating that we are all already running late.

"I'll pick you up after club activities Gio-kun." Adjusting her thin oval black rimmed glasses.

I can't help but admire her 'altered' school uniform seemingly tailor made to erotically enhance her already sinful body,

Open collared crop shirt showing her massive breasts, miniskirt barely covering her purple string thong clad ass, knee length stocking's with black knee length 3 inch heeled boots.

"Just don't wreck my new car, I'm still paying it off." Smirking at her cute frown. Waving both her and Seto goodbye before they drive off.

**/oOo\**

**Late Afternoon**

…**.**

Mopping up the last portion of the cafeteria's floor, putting the mop in the bucket of what is now dirty water.

***Sigh***, I swear if Meiko didn't insist that I take on a job to keep myself busy, I'd be home watching AV's and playing game's."

Moving the mop cart out of the cafeteria and down the corridor when I see the ditzy blonde nurse with the huge tit's carrying a pile of medical supplies into her office. Her tit's only about a cup size smaller than Meiko's.

Odd thing about her, is that I feel that I've seen her somewhere before arriving here.

Pushing the cart past her open office, the sound of things falling and her moaning in pain causing me to glance inside only to see her plush, supple shapely phat ass up in the air as she falls on her front. Outlined by her black skirt looking as if it were painted on her mouth-watering rear.

Feeling my cock throb to life, I tear my gaze away and carry on down the quiet corridor.

Moving to the 'Janitor's closet', I start packing away the equipment. After a quick change of clothes and moving on my way to the school gym.

Doing a few lap's around the empty hall like building. Using the kettle bells and some body weight workout's till the effort completely bleed's out of me. Mind becoming too distracted by thoughts of what else I could be doing other than putting myself through this crap.

Grabbing my towel and my bag I make my way to the showers.

Passing by the kendo club were I see the school's kendo captain, the beautiful Saeko Busujima. Not prepared by the images of third year high school beauty's supple tit's flopping in slow motion. Dodging goddamn bullets. But as an anime character.

It's only when I see her meeting my gaze that I realize I've been staring. '_Pull your head out of the gutter man.'_

Giving her a simple nod in greeting before moving along. Thinking it's best to go find a bench under a tree at the entrance and wait for Meiko. Time in which I think I'll be watching some Hardcore-porn. Who knows maybe I'd find some inspiration for tonight with Meiko, or something.

A few long moments after I've taken a shower and eaten my second lunch. I find myself watching some enema play porn with phat assed beauties cum-swapping some sort of gooey slime injected into their asses and then shat into each other's mouth's and face's. Before anally gaped and throat fucked by some guy with a huge dick.

Depraved thoughts of some forced rough bdsm added with enema play with Meiko comes to mind.

"Goldman-san?"

Muting and locking my phone as I look off to the side to see Kyoko Hayashi and Teshima following closely behind her. Noting the man's gaze lingering on her ass.

Though who could blame him.

The 30 year old, single female teacher had a buxom full-figured body. Wearing thin framed glasses, white blazer over a low cut yellow blouse revealing her huge creamy bust. Form fitting thigh length white skirt. Comfortable black heeled shoes.

Giving of an uptight, closet slut of a teacher unsatisfied with her life air.

Or maybe it's just me being a depraved closet pervert.

"Hayashi-san, good to see you. Looking beautiful as usual."

Earning a smile from the sexy teacher. Greeting Teshima who seems more preoccupied with his phone and smoking his cigarette.

Falling into some Idle chatter with Kyoko.

Use to mostly light flirting with Kyoko, but today she seems to be coming on awfully strong.

'_Maybe she and Teshima had a fallout?.'_

There were a few rumour's circulating that the married man and his unsatisfied hot colleague had been sighted leaving a hotel together.

'_What harm could a little flirting do?'_

Making it clear that I appreciate the view, openly ogling her huge tits seemingly about to either spill out or burst free from her low cut blouse. Throwing one liner's and ramping up the blatant barely concealed, 'I wouldn't mind bending you over this bench' suggestions that have her blushing up a storm. Her hand grazing my thigh or fidgeting with her skirt or blouse neckline.

Surely having her pussy moistening at this point. Though unsure of how I can be so sure.

'_For the life of me, I can't remember where I learnt this crap.'_

**/oOo\**

**Moments later.**

**Drug store near Hachimitsu Academy**

…**.**

Meiko driving Giovanni's car head's towards the drug store, along with her friends from the Underground Student Council. Hana Midorikawa, Mari Kurihara and Mari's younger sister Chiyo.

Having excused herself as she hasn't been feeling too well lately. Besides it being the end of the school day, doesn't make her skipping her last class all that bad. Thinking that Giovanni was right, she has been spending extra hour's helping Mari with the student council activities. Giovanni having once told herself and Mari to stop over-exaggerating school life.

Gaining a fond smirk at the mere thought of the man she had fell hopelessly in love with.

Turning off the main road down to the side street. Coming to a stop at the Drug store Seto work's at.

As soon as they are out of the vehicle. Mari reprimand's Chiyo, for seeking out the new male student in her class that she specifically told her to avoid and ignore him.

Hana moving to the health magazines, standing next to the rack while on her phone.

"Hey Meiko-chan, wasn't expecting to see you for another hour or so. Though you came just in time, I'm just about done for the day" Seto says. Head leaning on her hand, and her ample tit's on the counter. Giving any who enter a great view as she lazily pages through a magazine.

"Seto-san, do you have anything for nausea?. I haven't been feeling too well lately." Meiko asks weakly. Complexion pale and feeling considerable fatigue.

The store owner. A rather butch middle aged woman with a large frame comes out of the backroom with small plastic coin pack's full of money. Greeting Meiko as she fill's the register with change. Though seemingly remembering something she tells Meiko she forgot to pick up her contraceptives two weeks back.

Meiko freezing in shock. Seto seeing this becomes concerned but then realisation seems to hit her.

Seto telling her boss to excuse her as she needs to speak to Meiko in private. Seto asks Meiko in uncharacteristic seriousness. "When is the last time you had your period?"

Receiving no answer as the word's fail to leave the panicking Meiko's mouth. Taking two pregnancy test's as they pass the rack en-route to the staff restroom.

After what feels like forever.

Sitting in shock on the toilet, Meiko stare's down at the second positive pregnancy test in her hand. Consumed by a whirlwind of emotions, Panic, Shock, Confusion, Fear.

Getting up and walking out of the stall in a daze, not even hearing Seto as she regard's her with concern. All that is in Meiko's mind is that she needs to tell Giovanni.

Though she comes to her senses when a panicked, pained scream sounds form the shop. Her and Seto move out the restroom and come to see Chiyo screaming on the floor with a man biting her on the shoulder and holding her down.

Mari and Hana, kicking and attempting to pull the assailant off of the screaming Chiyo. About to aide them when Seto's boss take's a gun she seemingly hid somewhere and shoot's the man in the shoulder. Only earning them a guttural moaning growl.

Hana managing to kick him off as Chiyo is pulled out from under him by Seto's boss, who yell's at the enraged Mari to back away when the man reaches out for her.

Shooting him in the thigh and hip does next to nothing to stop him, only making him flinch at the impact. Seto's boss blowing a hole in his head as he grips Mari's arms bloody mouth opening for a mouthful of her face. Only then he falls to the ground, dead.

Seto rushing to Chiyo with a medi-kit when her boss yell's at her to get her head out of her ass. The rest shocked and on edge as to what they just witnessed.

"Chiyo-chan!, Chiyo, talk to me!. She isn't opening her eyes!." Mari yells in frantic panic as she kneels down at her sister's side. Unperturbed by her stocking's soaking up the cooling blood pooled around her little sister.

Everyone gathering around. Manager telling seto to call emergency services.

"K-Kami, Wha-what the hell!?"

Hana's outburst gains their attention. Though they are horrified to find the man's midsection mutilated. Looking as if he had his missing innards ripped out.

Commotion outside gain's their attention when a middle aged man scream's out in terror. He is shockingly tackled by two grade-schooler's, who proceed to claw and rip at the struggling man's flesh with their mouth's the second he hits the asphalt.

"Wh-What the fuck?"

Seto's rhetorical question is answered by Chiyo suddenly lurching up and grabbing Mari by the throat with enough force to nearly crush her windpipe. The machine answering her phone call, asking her to patiently wait as all lines are busy at the moment.

Everyone but Seto's boss is frozen in shock.

Gripping Chiyo by the collar, after a brief scuffle and a pained yelp from her. She Judo throw's Chiyo into one of the racks.

Two consecutive bang's from the gun bucking in her grip. Render's Chiyo immobile as her kneecaps are nearly, completely blown off her slender legs.

Without any real pause Chiyo corrects herself with disturbing calmness, hair veiling her face as she crawl's towards them leaving a blood trail. Making sounds akin to hungered growling groans.

Mari yelling for her sister but then attempts to attack the Owner in a fit of rage, but it is Meiko who holds her back.

Seto about to ask her boss what the fuck was her plan when she turns around clutching her hand. And pulling down the magazine rack to block off Chiyo who crawls towards them with an unholy determination to take a bite out of either of them.

"I've been bitten. I've been bitten!."

"Bitten!?. You shot my sister you bitch!" Mari snarls at the Owner who loses her nerve, staring at her bite mark in despair.

"Look!" Hana, Points out towards the other side of the street. The grade schooler's now locked in a tug of war with the man's liver. The said man using the wall of the building as support. Getting to his feet and stumbling down the alleyway with an unfocused, dead gaze.

"ZOMBIE'S!?, FUCKEN ZOMBIE'S!." Seto's boss now incredulous look's around. Chiyo's head hitting the rack draw's their attention. "No, no, I won't!, I won't become one of them!."

Before anyone can react, Seto's boss places the gun's barrel to her temple and pulls the trigger. Her brain's decorating the sliding doors.

Earning horror filled scream's all around as her heavy body falls to the floor.

…**.**

Seto crumple's to her knee's hand over her mouth as she struggles to keep down the rising bile.

Hana pissing herself as she stand's frozen in incredulous horror filled shock.

Meiko numbly holding Mari who seem's to have lost nearly all sense, pleading for her zombie'fied sister to stop.

One of Zombie Chiyo's splintered bone's protruding from her upper shin below the knee hooking on the metal shelves. Preventing her from advancing, but her relentless attempt's only worsening her condition, opening the wound further. Though it's not like its affecting her at this point.

With a sickening sound of tearing flesh she lurch's forward. Reaching for the frozen Hana standing in a puddle of her piss.

Chiyo's skull is impacted by Meiko's heeled boot, who reacted out of reflex and survival instincts in overdrive. Chiyo's head bouncing off of the tiled floor, Hana nearly slipping on the wet floor as she moves away from a zombie Chiyo now on her back.

Mari lashing out at Meiko who slap's her. Holding her cheek in shock, looking at her loyal best friend who had never done anything to harm her before today.

Meiko's tear's ruining her light application of make-up, speaks. "We have to go Mari, th-that thing isn't Chiyo… not anymore"

To Prove her point , Zombie Chiyo somehow flipping on her front crawls to the dead, still warm corpse of the Owner and take's a big bite out of one of her sagging tit's, unperturbed by the ripped apron and T-shirt mixing in the gore she munches and swallow's.

Mari breaking down in to a weeping mess, few steps away from where the Owner's gun had fallen and clattered to.

Seto, who seemed to have regained her senses. Gets to her feet and starts putting medical supplies into paper bags.

"What are you doing?. You stealing at a time like this!?, do you not see what's happening around us!?" Hana yell's incredulously.

"That's exactly why, everything is going to shit. We need to take what we can and survive long enough to find out what the fuck is going on. I'm sorry if I'm not a damn zombie apocalypse expert!," Seto yell's back as she load's up plenty of supplies, surgical spirit's, gauze, bandage's, antibiotic's and a whole lot of other stuff.

Their outburst drawing the Zombie Chiyo's attention. Crawling towards her with surprising speed and attempting to grab her. Hanna realizing that she is cornered scream's out for help.

The sound of a gunshot fill's her ears as Chiyo's skull jerks' to the side. Hana's uniform splattered with blood.

Looking to the side, she sees a hyperventilating Mari. Muttering 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' like a mantra. Her hand's shaking, holding the gun in a death-grip. Meiko managing to pry it from her hand's as she faints son after.

***THUD***

Everyone looking towards the window where the grade schooler's smeared in blood bang against the window. Unknowingly having attracted them by the ongoing commotion in the store.

"Oh Kami." Seto tying the bag's and putting them in a cart. Addressing there other's. "We need to leave. Meiko where is Giovanni's car key's!?."

Hearing his name, she takes out her phone completely ignoring Seto. Praying to Kami nothing happened to him. The feeling of creeping despair and worry arises when she sees that her battery is dead.

Seto gripping her shoulder and reassuring her that Giovanni is alright.

Quickly making their way to the car. Meiko carrying a passed out Mari. Full weight of the situation hitting her, her pregnancy, watching her best friend's sister turn into a zombie and then the said friend putting her undead sister out of her misery seems to be too much as her composure shatter's. She start's openly crying.

Hana and Seto who is driving, navigates their way through the chaos filled street's towards Giovanni's home.

**/oOo\**

**Meanwhile…**

**Fuijimi Highschool, Front Gate**

…**.**

'_Something, for some reason… feel's seriously fucking wrong.'_

After another teacher joined our little group to ask Teshima for a smoke. Quite a big fellow, the wrestling couch if I remember. Though I don't like the way he occasionally glances at me. Having nothing against homosexual's, but I'm just not into hard bodies, dicks and hairy assholes not belonging to chicks.

Though it seems like I'm saved from my uncomfortable situation when some weird'o come's stumbling through the front gate.

Their attempts to calmly get the unresponsive man to leave, are futile. Getting up from the bench along with Kyoko who tries to intervene when Teshima loses his temper.

Though, as he grip's the man's collar. The fucking guy bite's down on his upper arm and rips off a big fucking helping of meat.

"Teshima!" Kyoko rushing to his side. I follow closely behind her. The other teacher managing to subdue the cannibalistic freak.

Crouching down next to the downed Teshima, confused as to why he isn't responding. When I am hit by a sudden wave of memories, while Kyoko panic's unable to find a pulse on Teshima who seems to have stopped breathing.

Just as the recently unresponsive Teshima move's I grab Kyoko out of reflex and pull her away. Arm rising instinctively. Though as if time had slow to a crawl I watch in horror as Teshima bites down on my forearm,

Along with the flash of pain, it feels like I'm suddenly in the passenger seat along for the ride when my body move's.

Will skill I didn't know I had. I break Teshima's jaw with a freakishly accurate punch. Pulling my arm free from his slack bite as he staggers. Breaking his outstretched arm as he recover's with an attempt to lunge at me. Then proceeding to sweep kick him to the ground and crush his trachea with a savage stomp with my heel.

Feeling slightly woozy when regaining control of my body.

"W-what the fuck was that?."

"Goldman-san, you're bleeding!" Kyoko's panicked cry brings me back to reality.

Looking down at my forearm. Then at the downed Teshima. Then the cannibal that seems oddly calm. Realization hitting me.

Shouting out to the other teacher, "Don't touch that fucking thing-

"Gaahh!, Shit, you bastard." Holding his finger bitten by what I somehow know for certain, is a zombie. The wrestling couch puts him in a headlock. Looking towards us, "Hayashi-san, get Goldman-san to the infirmary and call the authorities."

Nealy tripping as I back away and hit by a wave of fatigue. Kyoko supporting me as we make out way to the school.

Kyoko's panicked rant interrupted by a shrill screech from outside.

'_Oh fuck, its spreading.'_

Looking at my arm that miraculously stopped bleeding.

"Kyoko." Gaining her attention. "Go to the boy's restroom at the back entrance and barricade yourself in there until its safe."

Confused and incredulous, she speaks "Goldma-

"Just do it or you die!"

About to tell her to leave me in the corridor but I seem to loose function of nearly everything.

Vision becoming blotted with coloured blur's, smudges and smears.

Word's garbled and incoherent.

Hearing muddled, as if I were underwater.

My body numb.

Before I know it I fall into a dreamless sleep

…**.**

**Moment's later**

**Boy's Bathroom**

…**.**

Waking with a start, vision clearing up and the divider's of the toilet stall I lay in come's into view while staring up at the ceiling.

My phone vibrating in my pocket drawing my attention before I can figure out why I'm not a zombie.

Seeing Meiko's caller ID I immediately answer in a hushed voice.

Her panicked and slightly relieved voice fills my ear as she tells me of all that is happening.

With a deathly calm tone that surprises me, I interrupt her panicked rambling.

"Meiko, listen to me. Go home and collect whatever food, water and other supplies you can. Then tool's that could be used as weapon's like axes, crowbars and heavy blunt objects. The zombies only seem to go down when caving in their head's."

Pausing in my instruction's before continuing. Meiko dead silent on the other end of the call. I can't help but picture her shocked face.

"I know I sound like a psycho but you have to trust me. I'm fine, myself and a teacher managed to barricade ourselves in a restroom. After done getting stuff at home, go to Seto's house in the suburbs. It was most likely the least populated area when this whole thing spre-"

The call suddenly cut, beeping as the network suddenly shuts down.

Looking around the stall for any signs of Kyoko. Noting my forearm wrapped in torn white material, now stained with blood. Acting as a pseudo bandage, though unwrapping it to see my blood smeared arm perfectly fine. No bite mark or any scarring present. Though shocked that my skin is cool, almost cold to the touch.

The feeling of confused panic disappearing just as soon as it come's, replaced with a feeling akin to cold calmness.

Seeing the rest of Kyoko's torn blazer bundled as a makeshift pillow I was resting my head on. Standing up I notice a sizable lump in my track-pants.

'_Oh crap, don't tell me I shat myself.'_

Though when slowly pulling down my pants. The freakish endowment's now attached to my lower half comes into view.

Taking my phone, using the front camera to see if there were any other parts of me out of place.

Taking a few pictures and looking at the man in the images.

Unruly short curly blonde hair. Statuesque reasonably handsome face with dark brown eyes with slightly visible black blood vessels under the whites. A wide jawline with growing stubble and a slight large nose. Broad shouldered well kept, rather hairy body slightly soft around the edges. Dense bush of curly pubes. What use to be an average sized cock now an enormous slab of grotesquely veiny, immensely thick cock-meat. Fat helmeted fist sized head reaching just past his knees and a hairy leathery ball-sack of two large balls the size of mangos. Form of 1.79 metres in height covered in deathly pale skin.

'_Who would have thought?. Bitten by a zombie and I'm now the equivalent of a NTR hentai male bad ending boss or netori mc.'_

Wondering if hentai physics applies to the women in my life. Last thing I want to is literally fuck a bitch to death.

Nearly falling over as a heavy feeling, like some sort of painful hunger or yearning fills me when thinking lewd thoughts.

Using the material recently wrapped around my arm to secure my dangling monstrosity to my left thigh. Discarding my now useless boxer's and putting on my black track pants and collared sky blue T-shirt along with black tennis shoes.

I make my way out of the stall.

Seeing a curled up Kyoko sitting up with her back against the tiled bathroom wall next to the door barred with cleaning equipment. Rocking slightly and muttering something while snivelling and crying, clearly out of it.

Though seemingly noting my presence. Looking at me like a deer caught in headlights.

A pregnant pause passes.

She hesitates before fearfully stuttering out in a tone barely above a whisper. "G-Goldman-san?"

"Kyoko, are you alright.?" I ask with an almost unnerving calm, while slowly making my way towards her as she stagger's to her feet.

Looking at my arm and seeing no visible wound, seemingly more at ease but still on edge. Asking me. "Wh-what happened to your wound?"

"I have no Idea, I woke up and it was gone. Why didn't you leave me if you knew I was bitten?."

Kyoko holding her head. "I didn't know what else to do!. I saw you were still breathing, and thought Teshima-sa-… no that, THING only grazed you." Inching towards me she continues." You collapsed just as we made it here, then outside, the student's… the screaming… Oh Kami."

Moving towards me clinging to the front of my shirt, nestling her face on my chest. As she openly weep's. Wanting me to reassure her that this is all just a nightmare. Telling me of how she had to listen to the zombie's hungered groans and the death-throes of student's being eaten alive.

Wrapping my arms around her in a hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to console and calm her. Kyoko easing into the embrace as she wrap's her arms around me, as if attempting to confirm that I am indeed still alive and real.

The heat of her body, huge tit's mashed against my lower chest. Her scent, her emotional distress and vulnerable state.

Feeling light headed as if I am on a high. Like I had downed a shot of abnormally strong brandy and it lit a raging fire in my gut as my cold body feel's almost unbearably hot.

All sense's becoming near painfully acute.

The smell of death from outside the door and shuffling of undead. The cleaning agent in the bathroom. Kyoko's scent, and her womanly musk of her pussy muddled with that of sweat after a long tiring day.

Hand moving up her side, grazing her blouse covered side-boob and resting beneath her chin.

Inclining her head to look up at me with her tear stained gaze. Leaning down, her questioning retort muffled as I latch onto her mouth with a heated kiss.

The taste of her sweet saliva and warmth of her mouth. Like some kind of hyper-aphrodisiac that has the constrained monster in my pants revving to near full hardness. The sound of the cloth securing it to my thigh ripping fills the room.

…**.**

Kyoko not knowing if it is a coping mechanism to deal with the whole situation they are in. Or the pent up sexual frustration and insecurities that comes with being an unmarried, lonely 30 year old bachelorette that can't seem to keep a steady relationship.

Or her frequent sexual fantasies of being with the friendly foreign janitor, currently giving her the most heated kiss experienced in her life. Becoming a reality.

Her arms rubbing all over his body as she gets into it. Moaning into the now sloppy lip-lock as she feels his hard cock pressed up against her hip and upper thigh. Though shocked when Giovanni fully presses it against her body.

About to reach down and grope the throbbing mass when he grips and roughly kneads her supple ass. Mewling and yelping in surprise as he lifts her up into the air effortlessly and puts her on the edge of the basin.

Gasping in bated breath, light headed from the passionate tongue fucking kiss. Seeing the burning desire in his eyes as she hurriedly help's him remove her clothes from her flushed heated body.

Gasping as he rip's her bra and panties off of her. Her tit's flopping and bouncing free with a lewd fleshy clap as they impact each other. Full form bare for him to see.

Mid-back length dark reddish-brown hair tied in a loose ponytail at shoulder length. With long strands hanging down in front of each ear resting on her collarbone's. Attractive face with mature feminine features. Dark brown eyes, small mouth with kissable lips glossed with dark red lipstick. Huge, soft and remarkably perky supple H-Cup breasts with wide light brown areola and slightly long inverted nipples, resting heavily on her chest with noticeable sag. Curvaceous slim waist. Slightly wide meaty hips. Plush, phat heart shaped ass. Dense bush of pubes, snug mature pussy. Well-formed shapely legs with milky, thick doughy thighs. Buxom full-figured form of 1.67 metres in height covered in soft fair skin.

He spreads her well-formed shapely leg's as she attempts to close them in shame at her un-groomed, neglected 30 year old snug mature pussy. Puffy mon's spreading slightly making a faint lewd wet sound on parting, revealing her pink inner folds glistening with clear arousal.

He squat's low, breathe tickling her inflamed sex. Inhaling her intoxicating, sweaty musk as she leans with her back and head up against the mirror. One arm weakly covering her breasts and the other griping the basin's edge tightly.

Kyoko's back arching as he leans in to feast on her sopping wet pussy, her inner stocking clad milky, thick doughy thigh's caressed by his hands. Holding them in a firm grip, Giovanni's fingers slightly sinking into her soft flesh when they shudder and attempt to clamp down on his head. Heeled shoes on her delicate feet hanging on her curling pretty toes. As he worship's her pussy, with hungry passionate tongue fucking licks as if kissing a long lost lover.

Steadily working his fingers into her dripping cunt when every part of it is glistening with his saliva, stimulating her G-spot in a 'come hither motion'. Coaxing more of her clear slick pussy-juice from her velvety fuck-hole as he peels back her clitoral hood with his tongue tasting her lewd flavours. Her creased fleshy walls clamp down on and pulse in a sucking motion around his fingers. Finger fucking and sucking her clit to orgasm then proceeding to push her wide-spread legs upward.

Before the out of breath and delirious Kyoko can ask what is he doing. He spread's her partially spread plush, phat heart shaped ass-cheek's failing to fully conceal his prize. Probing her winking asshole tasting of hot sweaty, nasty heaven and faintly the dripping pussy juice copiously oozing from her sex diluted with his drool.

Kyoko never experiencing any sort of anal play before, accept some probing finger's from her more lewd former lover's. She is unprepared for the pleasure that hits her, when feeling Giovanni's oddly cool slick tongue rimming, tongue fucking, sucking and slobbering on her asshole puckering at the stimulation.

The tip of his now longer tongue forcefully working its way deeper up her ass past her gradually relaxing sphincter gripping his slick muscle as it clenches. The taste and heat of her ass, musk of her gushing sex his nose is pressed up against seemingly driving him into a frenzy.

Kyoko's eyes rolling to the back of her head as a wave of indescribable pleasure rips through her, gasping pants interrupted by pleasured cry's like a bitch in heat. Kissable lips glossed with now smudged dark red lipstick, lolling tongue drilling drool as if her mind had been broken. Feeling as if she is drowning in a euphoric sea while melting with pleasure. She soon climaxes again.

Sweat slick body spasming. Desperately gasping for breath while cupping and playing with the now erect, slightly long inverted nipples nipple of one of her tit's while raking her fingers through Giovanni's hair. Occasionally gripping a handful of it when an orgasmic wave rip's through her before her nearly breathless lungs can properly fill themselves. Sounding like a drooling out of breath female beast muttering incoherent babble.

Giovanni giving her puckered spit lubed asshole. Now relaxed and winking as if yearning for his slick tongue to be back inside it, a few last fucking pump's with his tongue. Her shorter hairs stretching from her sweat and pussy juice matted jungle like untamed dense bush, covering and gradually thinning over the outer meaty pussy lip's and surrounding the outer rim of her winking tight rosebud tickling his lips. Ending his anal worshiping frenzy with a tongue twirling wet sucking kiss that has Kyoko squirting on his face.

Raising up, trailing hungry sloppy kisses that leave a light trail of hickeys above her hairy muff, soft stomach, between and on her huge, soft and remarkably perky supple H-Cup tit's.

Kneading and sucking on them.

Worshiping her tits with caresses and hungry sucking, lathering them with his saliva. Causing her to moan and smile holding his head to her chest lovingly.

Kyoko feeling a shiver crawl up her spine when he kisses her lips, looking deeply into her half lidded delirious, eyes with hunger she has never seen before.

Giovanni growling possessively. Kyoko only managing a submissive whimper in surrender at his words. "**You are mine"**

He pulls down his pants revealing his bitch breaking monster cock and balls to her. Dense bush of curly pubes. What use to be an average sized cock now an enormous slab of grotesquely veiny, fat cock-meat. Fat helmeted fist sized head reaching just past his knees and a hairy leathery ball-sack of two large balls the size of mangos.

Kyoko at a loss as she is frozen with aroused horror at the mere sight of it. Feeling his cool skin on her as he lay on her front hooking arms under her, thick, doughy thighs and gripping the basin she sits on.

Pressing his cock-head up against her slick inflamed pussy lips. Steadily spreading them open as he lean's into her. Retort muffled by a sloppy kiss which Kyoko scream's into as he forces his cock steadily, and relentlessly deep into her madly spasming, velvety pussy as it struggles to adjust at the feeling of being split in two.

Stretched to its limit's as it lets out lewd, obscene queefing sounds with each steady pump of the monster destroying it. Splattering and slicking their sexes, crotches, upper/inner thighs, basin edge and tiled floor below.

His steady tempo soon becoming violent, frantic like some unhinged animal mad with lust.

Kyoko's pained scream's now mixed with wanton wailing moan's as she drowns in pain filled euphoria, feeling as if her very being is gouged out along with her insides. Legs up in her air, heel's flying off her limply bobbing feet with each thrust into her squelching stretched pussy stuffed to its limit with only half of his monstrosity.

Bathroom filled with the lewd sounds and reek of their squishy, squelching, depraved, violent, animalistic breeding like fucking. Sharing their mixed drool spilling from their lip's as if it where ambrosia, losing themselves.

With one particular violent thrust, Giovanni reaches her deepest parts. Cock pushing past her cervix and hitting the back wall of her uterus, knocking the air from her lungs. Huge hairy leathery ball-sack coated, and dripping their combined fluid's in thick slimy, webby strands slapping her reddened rippling sweaty plush, phat ass. Outline of his cock clear on her stomach threatening to burst through her midsection. Kyoko's face in an expression of maddening agony filled euphoria, her mind broken.

Her abused cunt oozing a trickle of blood along with overflowing with their frothy cocktail of, thick, bubbly and slimy mixture of fuck fluid's. As it is reshaped, along with Kyoko letting loose an unholy screech that fills the restroom, echoing through the corridor's outside.

Giovanni pile-driving into her with bone jarring thrusts while smothering himself between her sweat slick huge tits. Wildly bouncing and flopping, scattering beads of sweat as her nipples draw blurred lines in the air.

Giovanni groaning as his cock bloats even further, balls resting against Kyoko's clenching red ass rises as he pumps her full of his baby batter.

Kyoko on the verge of losing consciousness. When she feels her uterus flooded with an obscene amount of thick, almost jelly like alabaster flood of baby batter stuffing her uterus to egg raping capacity. Tear, drool and ruined make-up smeared flushed face stuck in a silent scream with bugged out tearing eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her stomach swells to look as if she is a few months pregnant

Giovanni sucking on her drool dripping, lolling tongue as the tide of jizz spurt's from her squirting cunt stretched near past it's limit's around ¾ of his bloated bass still seeding her with seemingly endless ropes of baby batter. Splashing on the floor along with the piss jetting from Kyoko's destroyed sex drenching Giovanni's lower stomach and their crotches, forming a growing puddle.

A few moments later…

Kyoko finds herself pinned up against a divider in a toilet stall. Buxom full-figured body slick with sex nearly folded in half as her limply bobbing legs lay draped over his shoulders. Swaying arms and weakly writhing, sex glossed buxom full-figured form limp like a puppet with no string's. Face in a lewd mind broken ahegao with her undone sweat matted hair stuck to it. As her sloppy cream stuffed pussy is relentlessly wrecked.

All she can manage is the occasional hoarse wail that comes with each seemingly endless wave orgasms between weak incoherent guttural mumbling from her sore throat.

Drenched from head to toe in sex. His crotch and swaying sack loudly impacting her asshole and reddened ass cheeks. Connected to her pussy underside of her thighs and ass with thick slimy webs of frothy bubbly fuck-fluid's. Oozing in thick strands from her ass crack down to the growing puddle on the tiled floor.

Giovanni in beast like berserk state of some sort, as he jackhammer's her into oblivion. Teeth clenched, his mouth frothing and his grip warping the divider. Threatening to tear it up as he does Kyoko's abused pussy. Seemingly frustrated and unsatisfied as he goes harder and faster after every few brutal pump's.

The said woman subconsciously becoming addicted to his seed, every time he cum's inside of her. Pleasure increases to the point she fear's for her sanity even in her near unresponsive state, something compelling her to hold on. Refusing to allow her to slip into total unconsciousness.

Giovanni so immersed in his rutting frenzy that he fails to realize the changes. His cum becoming much thicker. Balls increasing in size and Kyoko's wrecked, bruised pussy becoming more compatible/durable. Having already remarkably healed from his savage gaping.

Hips blurring, with another climax he manages to regain some of his senses. Able to somewhat resist the maddening endlessly building lust her scent, taste and pulsing pussy insides.

Restraining himself. Knowing that the incoherent, fucked silly Kyoko's mind and body cannot take much more of his insatiable need to breed.

Pulling his still painfully hard monstrosity from her gaping, ruined sex with a noisy squelching slurp. Accompanied by the flood of thick jizz pumped deep inside her splashing on the floor.

…**.**

**A short while later**

…**.**

Fighting off the urge to ravage Kyoko who I've just fucked into unconsciousness, as a living flesh doll.

Cleaning her up with toilet paper as best I can. After sitting her on the toilet and lightly applying pressure to her cum-flated stomach. Her gaping pussy now still pulsing and clenching as if milking a phantom monster-cock. Thereafter using my damp discarded boxers used as a rag, as best as I can before redressing her limp form.

Lifting her up and slinging her over my shoulder, noting the hand marks I left on the dividers. My grip having warped and bent the tough material. Looking at the broken basin. Walking up to the side wall next to the door. Taking a breath and steeling myself before sending a strong punch at the wall.

Short lived surprise and shock well up when my fist shatter's tile and indents the concrete beneath. Leaving a sizable indent in the wall surrounded by wide web like crack's in the tile's and patches of wall some fell from.

'_Holy shit, that wasn't even at maximum effort. Zombie gave me a motherfucking zenkai boost.'_

Taking the wooden mop and breaking off the head leaving a sharp edge. Figuring it should help me defend myself from a distance acting as a pseudo spear.

Exiting the restroom.

Hallway filled with bloody smears, a few lost shoe's or dropped back-pack or satchel and zombies.

On guard when seeing one amble towards me. Makeshift mop spear at the ready, securing my grip on the unconscious Kyoko's plush, phat ass. Though, it just pauses in its advance towards me.

Then proceeds to carry on its quest for flesh of the living, completely ignoring me.

"Well fuck me, I'm zombie proof as well?."

Words doing nothing to gain any of the surrounding zombie's attention. Heading towards the staff parking lot.

Looking at which car I should steal when I see the school bus. Realizing that the spacious transport would be needed if I'd have to get Meiko and most likely her friends. Not to mention it has the potential to be a mobile fortress with a bit of work.

Gently placing the passed-out Kyoko on the bonnet and breaking the driver's side window to open up the door's from the inside. Laying Kyoko down on the back seat, recording a voice note on her phone telling her I left for some supplies and will be back soon. Placing it between her tits.

Taking a fast Jog to the cafeteria, making a stop at the janitor's closet to get some get some new, unused heavy duty trash bags and plenty of toilet paper.

'_No one wants to run around with a dirty ass in a zombie apocalypse.'_

Soon I'm dumping packaged food like energy bar's, freshly boxed sandwiches and pudding. Fruit, Water bottles/jugs and cool drink's from the vending machines after smashing them in. All sorts of knives, even the fire extinguisher and three gas bottles and the pipes connecting them to the huge stove.

Munching on a burger while lugging loot I would never have been able to carry before… whatever the hell happened to me.

'_Hm?, I can barely taste it.'_

Though finishing the rather bland burger, thankful I don't have to eat other people of feed on brains for sustenance. Or whatever the hell zombies need it for.

On my way back towards the bus, tossing an empty can at a zombie's head. Smirking as it dumbly stumbles in my direction and passes behind me as I continue to walk, stopping to look at the shed with sport's equipment stored in it.

After loading the foodstuffs in the bus. Leaving a meat cleaver and the mop stick now with a carving knife fastened to either end. For Kyoko to defend herself, if worse comes to worse. But personally thinking that she would just die if she had to face Zombies.

Then heading towards the shed. Strolling through a mass of wondering, stumbling zombie's as if an undead apocalypse is a usual thing. Unable to bring myself to really give a shit about much else other than pussy, saving Meiko and her friends, fucking the shit out of Meiko and warming her up to the idea of myself fucking other women. Possibly her friends.

Entering the shed, emptying the cart filled with both soccer and volleyball's. Loading it with Javelin's, baseball bats, netting for tennis courts.

Though my looting spree is interrupted when a bunch of students led by a male teacher rushes in. Calmly regarding the panicked group, some regarding me with relief in seeing that I'm not a zombie.

Taking a good look at the Teacher I decide to leave. Recalling Kyoko mentioning the slimy shady looking cunt being involved in some scandal.

Shido is his name, if I remember correctly.

"Hey Janitor, where you think you're going with all that?", Some tough guy delinquent student threatening approaches me.

"Back off fucker, I don't have time for your shit." Pushing the cart for the door. Feeling… wrong for some reason. Not knowing why but I feel abnormally irritated, the feeling only continues to grow.

"Hey I'm talking to you!." He grab's my arm.

About to stomp this 'tough-guy wannabe' into the ground.

When his douchebag of a teacher closes the door. Speaking in an annoyingly false, calm tone, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Now, now~. We are all comrade's here. We need to work toge-

He trails off at the sound of whining metal. Wondering what made than sound, when I feel my hands gripping the now bent metal edge of the cart like mushed putty in my hands.

Scent of the female's in the room making my cock throb.

But it's the absolute stench of the male's that make the cold blood in my vein's blood boil with rage.

Before I know it, I'm striding towards Shido.

Knuckles popping as my hand's ball up into fists and my vision goes red.

**/oOo\ **

**AN – Didn't add resident evil char for nothing. The sequel will be a Resident Evil fic, whenever that will be... Currently this part is strictly Prison School and HOTD x-over. As I personally dislike multi-crossover's. **


End file.
